


Star Wars: The End of Time

by SimplySnips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySnips/pseuds/SimplySnips
Summary: I am hopeless at summaries....This story basically explores Ahsoka, Rex and Anakin's relationships with each other.





	1. The Beginning

His eye lids fluttered, it was almost imperceptible to those who wouldn't know what it meant.He wasn't sleeping, just merely taking in the sounds and feelings around him. Clones were hard to figure out. The same faces were always staring at you continuously, but they were so different in the Force. They felt like the individuals they were. This was something that was so hard to perceive by looking at them. Anakin Skywalker's eye lids fluttered again as he concentrated harder in the force, calling on it to calm him and restore his energy. Captain Rex was close; Anakin felt him standing twenty paces away. He could tell his helmet was tucked under his arm and he was watching diligently. Rex barely left Anakin's side these days. He was always there to take orders or to give his opinion on the next battle. He was a good friend, if that is what you could call him. War sometimes made strange partnerships of those who were thrown into it not of their choice, but the choice of someone who now sat on Coruscant wondering what was going on out here. Anakin inhaled deeply. The air smelled of war. 

Here, in the hanger bay, it's where he felt most at home. The solvents and exhaust had little to no effect on him. Many people found the smells too much. Anakin thought it smelled almost as good as Padme did. "Captain Rex," Anakin called out, opening his eyes and uncrossing his legs. He watched as the clone stalked towards him. He had been right; his helmet was tucked neatly under his arm. "Do you have a report?"

Rex stopped short and saluted Anakin. It was merely procedure. The only time Rex saluted was when they were on the ship. He was always the picture of military procedure when the other clones were looking on. He was a role model of sorts. He never saluted when they were in the heat of battle though. Too easy to pick out the generals, Rex always said. Anakin smiled. He wasn't hard to pick out with a lightsaber in his hand, cutting down everyone in his path.

"There are several groups of men who will be re-joining the fleet today," Rex reported in his staccato military voice. "The shuttles are docking now, sir."

"Thank you Rex," Replied Anakin. His mind was elsewhere; somewhere, far away. "Ahsoka?"

Rex smiled. He had a soft spot for Anakin's 'little' Padawan. "She is resting," he finally responded with a chuckle. "She's a little pistol."

Anakin nodded distractedly. "That, she is," he said. "Anything else, Captain?"

"No sir," Rex answered in crisp military precision; once again he was the consummate soldier. "I was wondering if you would like to join myself and some of the 501st for dinner."

Anakin wasn't surprised. He loved his men. They were the workhorses of this war. He loved to be around them and hear what it was like to live a normal life. Well, if you could call the clones' life normal. "I would love to," Anakin smiled and they fell into stride together. "Is General Kenobi joining us?"

Rex shook his head. "It seems he has taken to eating with Cody and his men,"

Anakin smiled to himself. Obi-wan was glad to be with someone besides Anakin for once. He could regale the clones in Cody's group with tales from when he was a young Jedi. Stories Anakin had heard a million times, but wouldn't ever get tired of. Obi-wan had saved Padme and been one of the best masters in the temple. Anakin was thankful for those things.

"General," Rex getting Anakin's attention again. It seemed Anakin was always lost in thought these days. War did strange things to the mind sometimes.

"Sorry," Anakin said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'm just in many different places right now."

"Should we ask Padawan Tano to join us?" Rex repeated the question. He wasn't angry. The clones knew the pressure of war and they also knew the pressure the Jedi were under. There weren't many of them to lead the clones. They were inexperienced, to say the least, in leading warriors. Many of the commanders and captains were patient with the Jedi. They were even more patient than Anakin could be at times.

"I'll comm her," Anakin said and reached for his comm. He activated Ahsoka's code and waited for her to answer.

"Yes master," her voice came through the small cylinder.

"Would you like to join me and some of the 501st for dinner?" Anakin asked her.

"I'll meet you in the galley," Ahsoka said and then Anakin heard the click of the transmission ending. He continued along with Rex to the galley. There a huge group of clones, helmets off, were eating. It was like seeing mirror after mirror repeating the same face, but feeling all the individuals who were there. It was a good thing he had learned long ago not to trust his eyes. Otherwise he would be lost in this sea of humanity. When he stepped into the doorway, followed closely by Rex, the entire group stood at attention. He felt embarrassed. "At ease," he said quickly and turned to look at Rex. "Do they really have to do that?" he asked under his breath. "I mean every time I enter a room?"

"Yes, sir," Rex said emphasizing the sir with a wry smile. Anakin rolled his eyes and continued to the chow line. War food wasn't good. Everything was synthesized and proteins added. It was sometimes too bland to even choke down. 

"I'll take the nerf steak," Anakin said to the droid who was serving. He wasn't even hungry. There were things he could do without and eating was one of them. 

"Hello master," Anakin heard the female voice from behind him. He turned and Ahsoka smiled up at him.

"Snips," Anakin said pushing his tray along to where the desserts were. They were almost cleaned out. Clones did have a sweet tooth. He looked over some sort of gelatinous material with fruit floating inside, put the plate down and continued on to get a drink. "Stimcaf please," Anakin said to the droid serving the drinks. He'd been living on the stuff since they had left Coruscant.

"Everything okay Master?" Ahsoka asked as she followed in line. She picked up several fruits and vegetables to eat.

Anakin didn't see how she continued to thrive eating the kind of stuff she ate. He hardly ever saw her eat anything besides vegetables. And these weren't the best. He needed a good meal, something which was filling. It took all his strength to fight and use the force. All of his strength to make sure he returned home to her. All his strength to make sure his men returned from battle. It seemed like he was always using all of his strength and not for himself. "I've got a lot on my mind,' Anakin said truthfully. He didn't feel as though he could burden anyone else with his troubles. He couldn't even be truthful with those around him. It was hard to block out those he loved from knowing about his one true love; his secret life. He shook his head and smiled at Ahsoka. "Still have to make an appearance to keep up morale." Ahsoka nodded her head. She was taking in so many things he said. She was picking apart every sentence he said, looking for the meaning in it. Anakin didn't think there was that much meaning in what he said. He picked up his tray and headed to the middle of the table where there was enough room to squeeze in between a couple of the clones. The clones moved aside to give him more room. Anakin sighed and dug into his meal. He pushed the pieces of steak around on his plate, but didn't really feel like eating anything.

"You okay sir?" the clone next to him asked.

Anakin snapped back to where he was and gave the clone a reassuring smile. "I'm fine," Anakin said and finally put one of the pieces of steak in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully. Captain Rex pushed aside the two clones sitting across from Anakin and sat down. Rex was always watching after Anakin. He wouldn't be surprised if Rex stood outside his door when he was sleeping, or what passed for sleep.

"You need a break," Rex commented as he dug into his meal. Anakin had never seen a clone, who wasn't hungry. Rex ate as much as two grown men and sometimes Anakin caught him snacking later in the afternoon, before dinner; possibly a side effect of rapid aging.

"I need a lot of things," Anakin said after he swallowed his steak piece. "A break would be nice, but unless you know where I can find a beach to relax on, quit telling me to take it."

Rex laughed. "There are many things you can do for a break that don't involve leaving the ship," he finally said. Anakin looked at Rex and Rex winked.

"So," Anakin said. "Do you have ideas of what I can do to get my mind off of this war?"

"Nothing a little drinking and shouting couldn't cure," Rex said. It was known far and wide that like their Mandalorian brothers, the clones could 'tie one on' with the best of them. It didn't happen very often. When it did, it was the stuff of legend around the fleet. Anakin remembered the last time he had found Rex, slumped in a hallway on the cruiser. He wasn't wearing anything but his helmet.

A smile spread over Anakin's face. "What?" Rex asked. He had a casual tone with Anakin now, As though they were comrades and Anakin was not his superior. Anakin liked it this way. It was more comfortable for everyone involved. Anakin lacked the elitism some other Jedi had. Maybe it was because he hadn't been in the temple as long as some of the others. He remembered what it was like to be around common people.

"I'm just remembering," Anakin said clearing his throat, "a certain Captain who maybe had too much to drink and shouting. What could possibly have made you think taking off all of your clothes was a good idea?"

Rex, a flush rising in his cheeks, busied himself with his food and smiled back at Anakin. "It's what you need," he said making it an ultimatum and not a suggestion. "Does wonders from the soul."

Ahsoka pushed in next to Rex and put her tray down on the table. She sighed. "What took so long Snips?" Anakin asked taking another piece of steak and placing it in his mouth.

"Those droids always are trying to give me meat," Ahsoka said. "I don't want it and they always try to push it on me. I just spent five minute trying to explain that I didn't want it." Anakin smiled. Little things which taught patience were important to the Jedi. This was his chance to impart some knowledge to the Padawan who had been thrust upon him.

"Patience," Anakin said, somehow sounding like Obi-wan, "is the cornerstone of a Jedi's training. Impatience leads us..."

"To the dark side," Ahsoka finished exasperatedly. "I know master."

Anakin smiled again. The same comments came out of his mouth not too long ago. Now he knew what Obi-wan felt like. Although, to Anakin, it wasn't so much a slap in the face as it was to Obi-wan. Anakin always felt like Obi-wan was taking everything he said personally. He never meant to hurt his master's feelings. He knew he had though, many, many times. "I'm just teaching you what you need to know," Anakin said and took a sip of his Stimcaf. "It's something you need to hear or I wouldn't have said it."

Ahsoka continued eating, staying very quiet.

Rex smiled across the table at Anakin. He knew how it was to train soldiers and this was just another chance for him to given Anakin trouble. Anakin returned the smile with a sort of sarcasm and then returned to eating. It was peaceful, although there were many forks and spoons clattering against plates all around him.

Peace in the middle of war. Anakin's eyes refocused and he found himself thinking, back to when he and Padme had been alone on Naboo. It was truly tranquil. There was no war. They were just there and she was the total universe at that moment.

"Sir?" Rex questioned. "Getting one of those feelings?" Rex didn't know what they were called, but sometimes Jedi were far away and lost in their own thoughts. They were elsewhere. Rex didn't know if they were in the present or the past. They just had this look on their faces. He knew not to disturb them very often, but the klaxons sounding all through the ship were a good reason to disturb the general. Anakin shook his head and the sounds of men scurrying to get to their stations flooded back to him and knocked him out of his reminiscent state. The smile, which he knew was there, faded quickly from his lips and Anakin, became all business.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said and rushed to stand spilling his Stimcaf all over his tray. "With me. Rex?"

Yes, sir?" Rex snapped back to being the perfect soldier.

"I'll meet you on the bridge," Anakin said and sprinted out to the main corridor.


	2. The Strategy

Kenobi felt his former Padawan rushing to the bridge before the door opened. The swirl through the force was noticeable, as Anakin's mind began to rush through all the possibilities. Obi-wan had grown used to the states of Anakin's emotions although he preferred Anakin not have them at all. There was something about Anakin which wouldn't let him be emotionless. Maybe it was his continued attachment to the mother he had left and lost.

"Master," Anakin said as he slid into place next to his former master. He wasn't even breathing hard. Anakin knew how to use his body to the peak performance. Many workouts in the Jedi temple had made it so he was in the fittest shape possible for a Jedi. "Why the red alert?"

Obi-wan turned methodically towards the holographic display which displayed the two cruisers of the Republic in shimmering blue along with the system and all the outlying planets and moons. "This." Obi-wan pointed, stabbing his finger into the blue glow of the display. "There are two Separatist cruisers hiding behind that planet." Anakin screwed up his face and looked at the display. He didn't see anything. Maybe Obi-wan was starting to get space sickness. Being at war made people do strange things and they had been fighting rather hard lately. Maybe it was merely exhaustion which was plaguing his former master. Saying anything now would only cause trouble. Ahsoka was close by and showing any doubt in another Jedi would only cause her to doubt another Jedi. He didn't want her to doubt command when her time came.

"I don't see anything," Anakin finally said looking more closely and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. There was stubble rising there. He hadn't shaved in days. If he didn't watch out, he would start to look like Obi-wan. Anakin peered into the display and was nose to nose with the shimmering blue holograms of the two cruisers which represented the Republic. Still, he didn't even see a blip which would indicate enemy ships.

"You don't see it, but do you feel it?" Obi-wan asked looking at his former Padawan with eyes that suggested Anakin should've thought of this himself. Obi-wan was starting to lose patience, with the constant reminders he had to give Anakin. He was no longer Anakin's master, but it felt like he had to keep training him. Anakin felt the exasperation from his former master.

Anakin stopped and regarded his master carefully. He knew that look and that feeling. He'd had it cast upon him many times during their training sessions at the temple. The look indicated Obi-wan wished Anakin would just try a little harder to be more like a Jedi. He never wanted to disappoint Obi-wan, but still, Anakin was not thinking before he spoke. He didn't want to be a typical Jedi. He cleared his throat trying to smooth over what he had missed. Reaching out, eyes closed and body at rest, Anakin asked the force to tell him what was behind the planet which shone on the display. It was hard to pinpoint the droids because they were not truly alive. Yes, they had thoughts, but not like humans. They were programmed. Sometimes the force wasn't always clear about exactly where they were. So Anakin had learned to look for the space which represented nothing, a lack of anything living. Pushing around in the force, he passed the planet, in his mind, and there lying in wait were two cruisers. They were not yet moving towards the Republic ships and Anakin didn't note any warming of laser batteries or engines. "I don't think they've found us yet," Anakin said, opening his eyes and looking at Obi-wan. "They aren't moving towards us."

Obi-wan nodded thoughtfully. "Strategy?" he asked and looked at both Ahsoka and Anakin. The padawan had as much to say in this matter as anyone else, Obi-wan believed. How else would she learn to be a Jedi who could lead? He had always taught Anakin by letting him make decisions. He saw no reason to discontinue this with Anakin's padawan.

"I say we consult with Rex and Cody and see what they suggest," Anakin said. He didn't like to make such tactical decisions without asking the Captain to help guide him in the best combat information. Although Rex didn't hold all the answers, Anakin knew he wanted what was best for the men and Anakin wanted the same thing. Jedi had always been taught to seek the council of those who knew better than they did. That is where Rex came in and Anakin knew he wanted to minimize casualties and maximize the hit on the Seps. He wanted everyone to be able to go home, no matter what that meant to the individual.

"Commander Cody is already on his way to the bridge," Obi-wan stated. "I assume Rex is also on his way?"

"Yes Master," Ahsoka chimed in. She was not afraid to speak her mind in front of the older master, something Anakin admired in his padawan. Fearlessness, which he hoped would not lead to foolishness. Although, he was sure there would be many mistakes along the way. All Padawans were making mistakes at one point in their lives.

"Thank you, Padawan," Obi-wan said and then chided Anakin with a smile. He was happy to finally have something to get back at Anakin with. He had always told the Chosen One that one day he would get a Padawan and he would see what it was like. It looked like paybacks were on the way. Obi-wan raised his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"Don't ask me," Anakin said. "She has a mind of her own. Maybe we are a good pair after all." Obi-wan stifled a laugh. To say that Anakin had a mind of his own, was an understatement. The boy was stubborn beyond reproach. If you wanted Anakin to climb a wall just tell him you didn't want him to touch the wall. He'd be over it before you could blink.

It seemed Ahsoka had the same mentality. She would be a treat for Anakin as she got older. He would have grey hair before she became a Knight.

"Generals," Rex said as he approached the group of Jedi followed closely by Commander Cody. They had their helmets on and they stood board straight. Their filtered voices rang through the command centre. "What is the status?"

"It seems there are two Sep cruisers hiding behind this planet," Anakin said pointing towards the display. His finger stabbing into the hologram. "They haven't powered up or acted like they've seen us yet. Any ideas?"

Rex fiddled with the blaster on his hip. It was a nervous habit he had when he was trying to come up with an answer. Why hadn't the Seps gone hot as the Republic cruisers entered the system? "They are damaged," Rex finally said. The idea had come to him like a flash. It has something to do with the training he had received. Speed training made ideas speed into the brain. Or at least that is what he thought. Maybe he was just lucky sometimes and the generals were the ones putting the thoughts in his head. If that was the case, it gave him the creeps.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked her voice growing slightly shrill.

"They are waiting for us, it's a trap." Anakin considered what Rex had said. "Commander Cody," Anakin asked looking at the replica of Rex, wearing orange highlighted Armor, who stood next to Obi-wan. "Your thoughts."

"I agree," Cody said through the helmet. "They aren't able to move or power up. Otherwise they would be hot on our tails by now. They can't manoeuvre or they are just as stupid as we thought them always to be." This comment solicited a laugh from Rex and Anakin. Anakin gave Obi-wan a wary look and stopped laughing.

"If you two are finished. I say we pay them a visit," Obi-wan said punching a button and watching the display disappear. "Let's go over and say hello."

"Yes Sir," Cody and Rex answered enthusiastically. They were always up for a chance to blow up some droids.

"You are either brilliant," Anakin said to Rex clamping him on the shoulder, "Or you are going to get us killed."

"I hope neither," Rex laughed with a wry sound to his voice.

"I still owe you a break." Anakin laughed as he and Ahsoka jogged to catch up with Obi-wan and Cody.


	3. The Mission - Part 1

Anakin pulled back the yoke of his fighter, sending it into a spiralling dive towards Pelicd, a barren rock with only one moon. There was no cloud cover to hide the incoming fighters, but Anakin had come up with a plan. He thought the best course of action was to swing low over the planet and follow the gravitational pull as the planet rotated towards the position of the Separatist cruisers. It was risky, but if anyone could pull it off, Anakin was sure this was the group who could do it. "Everyone report in," Anakin said keying his comm unit. He pulled back on the yoke and brought his fighter parallel to the face of Pelicd. He eased off the thrust, coasting easily through the thin layer of atmosphere.

"Gold one standing by," Ahsoka chirped through the intercom. He could hear the smile in her voice. She had become a much more competent pilot as the days had gone by.

The Jedi trained in flying, but being rated for the use of all the equipment used during campaigns was something that took time.

He was very impressed with her abilities and the way she caught on to everything quickly. It kept them from having to retrain her every time it was time to go up on a flight.

"Gold two standing by," Obi-wan said precisely through the intercom. Anakin thought he noted tightness in his former master's voice, but he put the sound down to interference from the gravitational pull of Pelicd. Obi-wan had been in more skirmishes than Anakin could possibly imagine. Sometimes, Anakin had to remember that Obi-wan had been involved in the war on Naboo. He had seen more than Anakin could imagine. And then he had been made a knight overnight and become his master and he had to put up with everything Anakin brought with him. That was something to be commended.

"Gold three standing by," Rex said. The intercom cut off quickly. Either he was having a conversation with Commander Cody privately through their helmet comm or it was the training.

Anakin shook his head and smiled. Rex was good company for Anakin. Someone who knew what it was like to lead troops. Someone who didn't ask questions when orders were given because Rex didn't talk back to those in charge. Rex didn't let Anakin get away with sloppy orders though and it felt good to be accountable to someone. Rex was someone who understood.

"Gold four standing by," Cody said in the same voice as Rex. For all Anakin knew it could've been Rex, but he knew that the clones wouldn't do something like that, it just wasn't in their nature. They weren't the best at practical jokes and Anakin had seen some of their jokes go terribly wrong. Plus, Anakin hated to say it, it was bred out of them. It felt strange to think of them that way, like they were animals, but it was the terminology most of the Kaminoians used when talking about the clones. They were products and nothing more to the scientists who created them.

"You okay sir?" Rex asked through the ship-to-ship channel. Rex didn't want the others to hear what he was asking. "You seem distracted and now is not the best time to be that way."

"Thanks Rex," Anakin said after he had switched to the same channel. "I'm just getting some of that pre-boarding energy. Ya know the feeling." Rex laughed. His filtered voice came ringing through the cockpit of Anakin's fighter.

"I do," Rex agreed. "It'll be all over soon and we will be blowing up some tinnies." Rex clicked off the comm and Anakin maneuvered into position. The other fighters formed a V shape behind him and they all slowed. It was crucial to catch the rotation movement of the planet, so they could slip into orbit and wait for their prey.

"We'll only have minutes to get into those ships," Ahsoka said. She was excited and running through the possibilities in her head. The nervousness and excitement was playing a careful dance within her body.

"Just sit tight Snips!" Anakin said and slowed even more. The key was making it into the slot. Anakin checked his scope and the rotational information. "Insertion in three, two, one." The seconds ticked away and Anakin angled for the planet, the rest of the group followed suit and they were in. Now they only had to wait to come around to where the ships were. Anakin powered down all non-essential operating systems and waited. His body was primed and tense for battle.

"Are you sure this will work?" Obi-wan asked on the ship-to-ship channel. "I know you have some great plans, but will we have enough time to get across to space to where the ships are?"

"I feel it master," Anakin said closing his eyes and meditating on the plan. He could see it there in his mind. All the things which the force would help him with and guide his hands to do. "I know I'm right about this."

"I'm right behind you," Obi-wan said. "As always."

Anakin smiled. His eyes were still closed as he continued to watch through the force. The planet was shifting underneath his fighter. The two ships hiding out behind Pelicd were almost in sight now. Anakin saw it in his mind. His hands hovered over his controls waiting for the exact moment when he would blast his engines and head at break neck speed towards the two ships.

"I can't get a read on shielding," Ahsoka came across the comm. "How do we know if they are up or down?"

"Shhh," Anakin said, eyes still closed and concentrating. "We will know." He was at peace. He was one with the planet, the moon and the fighters. He was one with the Force. Anakin knew where they were going and he knew now the precise moment to get there. "Fire them up!"

Leading the way, Anakin charged towards the ships, burying his yoke into the main console of his ship, pushing the ship to its limit, even with all the modifications which he had made. He could feel the ship's engines pulsing under him as he made it perform a spiral towards the main hanger of the Sep ships. The others followed behind Anakin spreading out into a staggered arc as they headed towards the landing bay. They were going to enter the bay hot and shut down once they had passed through the force field which stopped the atmosphere from leaking out of the ship. Anakin could never understand why this was standard on a Sep ship. They were mostly droids and didn't need to breath. "We are almost there," Anakin said getting a bad feeling about the lack of laser fire. "Anyone see any droids?"

"None on the scope," Rex stated briefly his voice tense with the heat of impending battle. They were almost to the portal. Something didn't feel right to Anakin.

"Do you feel it Obi-wan?" Anakin asked in a concentrated voice. Something just on the edge of his consciousness was nagging at him, pulling him to stop.

"I do," Obi-wan said. "Pull up, it's a trap!"

Anakin yanked back on the stick and his fighter barely skimmed the hull of the other ship. Sparks spat from underneath his fighter as he fought to get control of it again. He wobbled to either side. He leveled out and what he saw frightened him. A huge mass of vulture droids were already in the air and waiting. How had they not seen them? Maybe it was a new shielding technology? Anakin couldn't imagine how he had made such a mistake.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried in a shrill voice. "Get out of there!"


	4. The Mission - Part 2

Anakin could see that the other fighters were already looping back around to head back to the cruisers and safety. Anakin, however, hadn't had as much notice to pull up and now found himself flying straight into the middle of the swarm of droids. "Go back to the cruisers!" Anakin shouted snapping off volley after volley at the droids. "Get them out of here!"

Anakin twisted and turned, looping back on his own trajectory several times to get a better shot at some of the droids. This was an elaborate trap. There had been a lot of thought put into it. There was only one person who wanted them that badly. General Grievous.

"We won't leave you master," Ahsoka said. She started to turn her fighter towards where he continued to fight the droids now baring down on his position.

"Ahsoka," Anakin snapped. "I'll be fine. Meet you back at the ship. Now hurry." He wasn't sure how he would meet her back at the ship, but he had to say something to get her to go back. Anakin was trying to head back towards the cruisers without bringing too many of the vulture droids with him. It was proving to be a harder task than he had thought. "Rex," Anakin said coming back around to take out several more vulture droids. "Make sure to get Ahsoka back to the ship. I'm fine. I'm almost out of here."

"Affirmative General," Rex said in a plain and flat military voice. He was worried. He only used that voice in dire situations and Anakin knew it.

Pulling into a steep dive, Anakin headed towards Pelicd at a rapid pace. The planet was coming at him quickly in his viewport. He knew he could out fly the droids, but there were so many of them. He wasn't certain the odds were in his favour. Luckily, he never listened to what the odds said. Anakin skimmed through the atmosphere, hoping to get rid of another handful of droids, but they were coming after him in droves. He just had to hang on long enough for everyone else to get back the cruisers. Then he could make a quick escape and race toward the cruisers himself.

"Are you coming sir?" Rex said through the comm. "We are back and they are firing up for hyperspace. This boat is leaving so you better get on board."

"I'll be there as soon as my shore leave here is done," Anakin said chiding Rex.

"We'll be here waiting," Rex said and the comm snapped off.

Anakin punched the drive as hard as he could and the engines whined in protest. He was careening towards the cruisers at top speed and several vulture droids were hot on his tail. He juked left then right to avoid their fire. Moving up and down to try and shake them before they could lock their cannons on him. He felt the sweat trickle down the small of his back, reminding him he was in danger. "Open the hanger," Anakin said quickly. "I'm almost there." Anakin pushed his fighter further begging it for more juice. He saw the hanger bay and then heard the turbolaser batteries open up with the loud thump, thump. They helped out by picking off several of the droids pursuing him, but one was still with him. Anakin didn't slow down as he hit the lip of the hanger. When he had crossed the threshold, he powered everything down and skidded across the deck plating jarring every bone in his body and making him bite his tongue as he braced for the inevitable crash against the other wall. His fighter hit and instantly filled with collision foam. He was stuck, but not injured. This was going to be embarrassing when Rex and his men had to come and cut him out. He was sure they would have plenty of laughs at their general's expense.

"You are known for your landings," Obi-wan said through the comm a hint of amusement in his voice.

"And you're known for blowing stuff up," Anakin replied. He felt the ship jerk beneath him and knew the cruisers had gone to lightspeed. "Also, for saving your girlfriend, at last minute." 

Obi-Wan gave him the death glare. "For the last time Anakin, I do not have a girlfriend."


End file.
